Beauty and the Beast (Klaroline)
by klarolineismylife
Summary: A klaroline fanfic based on Beauty and the Beast. Hope you enjoy please review and follow :3
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty and the Beast Klaroline Fanfiction**

**So I finally had an idea for another fanfic. I am sorry for any mistakes!**

Once upon a time there was a young prince called Klaus. He was spoilt and rich, he had everything, but he never showed love or affection. He wasn't a normal human like you or me he was a beast, half vampire, half warewolf, a hybrid. He didn't look like a beast, he just looked like a human. One night a middle aged woman came to the door asking for shelter. She wasn't young and beautiful so he compelled her to leave. She took of the cloak she was wearing, suddenly the young prince realised that it was witch. "Who are you." he stammered.

"I am Bonnie Bennet, and I have seen that you cannot love." The beautiful witch presented him with a rose. " This rose will bloom for 20 years during that time you must learn to love and the woman must love you in return. As soon as the last petal falls you will stay in this form forever." Klaus was confused, _what form_, he asked himself but the witch was gone. He went inside and looked at a mirror, he had his fangs out and his eyes were yellow. He bannished all his slaves and servents, and he wrecked the beautiful castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW I THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN A FEW DAYS. I AM TAKING REQUESTS. I WOULD LOVE SOME IDEAS FOR A CHRISTMAS DRABBLE WRITE THEM IN THE REVIEW SECTION. ENJOY!**

Caroline walked through the town, she stuck out like a sore-thumb she liked that though;being the centre of attention. Caroline looked in all the fruit and veggie stores but could not find what she was looking for. All she wanted was a few berries for her berry crumble she was planning to make as a birthday cake for her dad. She decided to go into the forest to gather fruit instead.

The woods had never really bothered Caroline and she knew her way around them quite well, but soon she ventured onto land she had never even seen before. She stumbled on a tree root and fell down a small hill. She was stopped by a large iron gate at the bottom. It creacked open as she hit it. As she got back on her feet she stood to realise the castle that the path way was leading to. _Great,_ she thought to herself,_ I could go and ask for directions, _that's exactly what she did. Caroline quickley gathered her things off the floor and began to approach the large wooden door that seemed so far away.

She knocked on the door gently barely making a sound, she didn't think anyone inside would have heard so she knocked again; this time louder. As she did the door slowly opened, just a crack. Caroline opened it further so that she could get inside


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 HOPE YOU ENJOY FOLLOW, FAVOURITE AND REVIEW :3

Caroline slowly entered the dark building, fear struck her face as she realised the place was wrecked. She turned around to leave, but the door was shut, leaving her in complete darkness.

"Hello," she called out to the empty room. "is anyone there." There was no reply. Caroline felt a gust of wind behind her, she turned around quickly to see nothing. All she wanted to do was get out if there, she wished she had never gone through the gate. There was another gust of wind on her back and she turned around, again seeing nothing. A light appeared in the distance, just a small candle, she ran to it hoping to find someone. The light moved away from her and she continued to follow it. It led her to a lit room, she looked around for the person holding the light. Eventually she saw him, just a silhouette of them. She could tell now that it was a man.

"I...I am sorry... I was just lost... I feel and hit the gate... I just came for directions." Caroline stuttered.

"You shouldn't of come here. Now I have no choice." The man replied stepping into the light. Caroline gasped at his apperance before replying:

"Now you have no choice but to do what?"

HAHA I LEFT IT ON A CLIFF HANGER. HOPE YOU ENJOY NEXT PART WILL BE UP SOON


End file.
